


In the Works

by Siestra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siestra/pseuds/Siestra
Summary: This wouldn't leave me alone, but its only a snippet?
Comments: 34
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

The Vongola Decimo, one Tsunayoshi Sawada, stared down at the letter in his hands, anger burning through his flames. His Guardians searching around the room for the threat that had made him angry. He handed it over to Xanxus who sat to his right. Rage ripped through the man's own flames when he finished. A letter had arrived from one Sirius Orion Black, one of the Black famiglia, the main family of the Vongola. In it is stated that he is unable to care for his godson who he believes is being horribly abused, he has handed everything over to him, including the Black Lordship. Meaning Heir Black was not being taken care of properly and they were being tasked with his care, by violent means if necessary. “This is one big cluster-fuck isnt it?” aked Tsuna, looking at Xanxus.

“No, all this means is we are being charged with his care. If we are not doing a good job it can be, but we are Vongola and we are Blacks even if we are distant. He is still family and we will do right by him, even if we have to behead someone. If that's the case should send in the shitty shark,” snarled Xanxus.

“I’m actually tempted to send you with Reborn as back-up. Reborn needs to go anyways,” stated Tsuna. “With you being an official family member it would be far easier for you to gain custody legally,”

“One of those Intuition things?” asked Xanxus, watching the younger male.

“It is,” stated Tsuna.” I feel he would help Sirius’ godson more than anyone else. Unless I can convince Skull to go,”

“Why the Lackey?” asked Reborn, settling back into the couch he sat on.

“He has magic, though it's only about the level of a hedgewitch, just above a squib, but I have a feeling that he and you will eventually become very important to the young one. I don't know if he’s active, but if he’s as abused as Sirius is indicating then there is a big chance of it. Skull would be a good companion, you would be there to scare anyone off who would attempt to hurt him in any way. Unless they managed to anger Skull. Though if Xanxus is there you can just sit back and watch the chaos,” explained the Decimo.

“So we need to track down Skull, and go have a look over in Magical Britain, they most ass backwards people to exist on this planet? That just makes me want to transfer him over to the Italian equivalent,” grumbled Xanxus, reaching for the bottle of whiskey and pouring a glass.

“Will you at least go look?” asked Tsuna.

“Yes, Dame-Tsuna,” grouched Reborn, he was not looking forward to looking after another brat.

The shitty miser had done that weird teleporting thing of his and snatched the shitty brat while he was on an off season apparently. He was loud and annoying and truthfully he just wanted to shoot the damn thing. However, that might be counter productive, at least he thought so till Reborn shot him. The damn Lackey started cackling and bouncing all over the place, it was entertaining and disturbing. “How long before we need to be in England?” asked Xanxus, as he watched the two ex-arcobaleno fight.

“By ten am tomorrow,” answered Squalo.

“Book the flight out of Rome, we’ll leave in four hours, that will put us in just after nightfall,” he rumbled.

“Alright, do you want any of us as back-up?” he said, eyeing Reborn and Skull.

“I doubt we will be doing any actual fighting like what I’m used to,” he answered.

Squalo nodded and left, the pair of ex-arcobaleno still fighting. Xanxus huffed and sat back to watch the violence, soon he would have to put up with people only wanting him for what he had, not himself.

Four hours later they were on a plane bound for England. Thankfully it was a private jet and Xanxus had a supply of whiskey, Skull had his headphones on and was listening to music while Reborn was typing away on his laptop. “Anything interesting?” growled Xanxus.

“The boy's name is Harry James Potter, more than likely Hardrian, and he is twelve years old. I will wager he is extremely abused as well. The school records I found for him from before Hogwarts are very telling. The first semester, he’s the smartest in the class. They want to move him up at least two grades ahead of schedule, the next nine weeks he just barely passes, staying right under his corpulent cousin, didn't want him to do better than their own child just to prove they were right. Everyone in the area assumed he is a delinquent, going to a boarding school called St. Brutus for the Criminally Insane. Then there are the reports from my sources in the magical world. According to them the kid faced his parents' killer at the end of last school year, there isn't any record of counselling either, especially since he killed him,” Explained Reborn.

“Surprised the kid hasn't snapped on someone yet,” commented Skull from where he sat his headphones pulled down around his neck.

“Maybe he has, I killed someone before his age,” stated Xanxus. “They just haven't found the victims if he has. How many life or death situations has he been in?”

“Where the guy attempted to kill him, the abuse from his relatives, then there was the last time a couple months ago,” answered Skull, almost cheerfully.

“What if the brat is active?” he asked.

“It's a possibility, speculating wont do us any good. We will just have to see when we get there, and get him in custody,” said Reborn, shooting down their speculations.

The rest of the ride Xanxus spent in quiet contemplation, not something he did often, but considering the circumstances, he was allowed. He was about to get custody of his distant cousin, LEGALLY of all things. Maybe he could grab Black as well. If he did kill those people in the street, he highly doubted he betrayed the Potters, well quite frankly it was nothing to them. All of twelve people, really? The storm Brat had killed more than that by the time he was twelve. The picture Reborn managed to find has been taken by someone last year, it was wizarding, he looked like one of those war prisoners from Vietnam. He and the old man might never have gotten along but he never looked like that even when he was on the streets. He would just have to wait and see if his suspicions were right, he would almost bet he was.


	2. Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives, splits up, and gets ready to do battle with an old goat that really should know better then to fuck with someone's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little long, sorry about that ladies and gentlemen.

Arriving in England happened with a lot less fan fair with just the three of them. They grabbed their luggage and left the terminal and then the airport. Already a limo was waiting outside for them, taking them to The Prima Vista near the river. It catered to both worlds so it was very well done. Marble flooring, light woods, and large crystal chandeliers, mainly overhead. They had been given a suite of rooms on the ninth floor, the penthouse was occupied. It would do, there was a room for all of them Hadrian, he refused to call him Harry, as well. Towards the end of the flight Reborn had learned that Hadrian had two best friends. “I wonder if his best friends know of his abuse,” he commented.

“What best friends, abused kids do two things they don't make friends or they latch onto the first person to show them kindness,” asked Skull, surprisingly the guy was good with kids.

“If they do and haven't done anything to aid him they are complicit in his abuse, so is Albus Dumbledore,” grumbled Xanxus. “Our appointment isn't until fifteen after ten tomorrow, it's almost twelve I suggest we get some sleep it's going to be a long day,”

“He just jinxed us,” grumped Skull, giving a retreating Xanxus a grumpy look.

Reborn scoffed and made for his own room, leaving Skull to stand in the middle of their common room alone. None of them fell asleep quickly or easily. Showers were taken, and sleeping clothes were put on, but they lay awake in their beds for most of the night.

Morning came with coffee, espresso for Reborn, and breakfast for everyone. “I’m going to need Skull to get me into the alley, Reborn I want you to go look at Privet Drive #4. I want to know what conditions he was raised in and is being raised in. Both boys are in school at this time, and Vernon at work, Petunia shouldnt give you too much of a hassle to do a quick look around. I don't care how you do it either,” stated Xanxus.

While Reborn really wanted to go to the bank with them, there was some logic to Xanxus' request. He didn't have any magic, beyond his DWF, so him going to scout the relatives wouldn’t set off the wards that were surely set around the property, even if it chaffed him, but he was given free reign over how he gathered his intel. It would be very fun indeed, besides he could torment the Lackey into giving him whatever information he needed from their visit to the bank. He got up from the table and headed for his room, taking a shower and dressing in a fine italian suit, fully intending to see if Mr. Dursley would give him details on the company. He made sure to have several thousand pounds on him, along with Leon, and a back up. Once he was ready he left the hotel room and the other two to their planning. He had recon to run.

Typical of an element, even without a sky or any real understanding, Skull looked over at Xanxus and waited for him. “Do you know where Daigon Alley is? Might as well get this over with then deal with the backwater pimples,” grumped the Wrath Sky.

“Let me get dressed for this, and I will show you. You're not the only one who can't stand these idiots, I mean honestly they would ban their grandmother if they thought she was the slightest bit dark,” he grumbled as he walked back into his room. 

Ten minutes later he emerged in a pair of black jeans, a solid set of dragon hide boots, a white button front shirt with a purple vest, his piercings still in place, though his hair was brushed back out of his face. If they got the kid before he went to that stoopid school he would drool, Xanxus was ninety percent sure of that. “Let's get going, I hate this part of the magical world, creatures are sooo much more fun. Though this lets me fuck with the british wizards when I deal with the gobby’s,” cackled Skull.

Xanxus shook his head and followed the overly hyper cloud, and wasn’t that strange. The pair of them climbed into a black ford suv and worked their way around to Charing Cross Rd, and the Leaky Cauldron. Skull parked the vehicle in a parking lot not far away and they walked the rest of the way. Skull opened the door to the dingy pub and walked in first, Xanxus had to duck to come in the door. Both kept to themselves and did not speak as they left out the back of the place. Diagon Alley was packed, but they got out of the pair's way rather quickly once Xanxus started flaring. They made the bank without any serious issue, Skull bowing to the guards outside, and Xanxus cocking his head to his side.

He followed the purple haired cloud into the bank and up to a teller. “Xanxus Di Vongolo here in the stead of the Vongolo Decimo who was asked by one Sirius Black to attend the Main Branch of the family,” clearly stated Xanxus.

“Indeed I shall take you to Armorshatterer, do you have the letter from Sirius Black and the Vongolo Decimo?” asked the teller, voice snarling in the same way other goblins were to their customers.

Xanxus pulled out two letters, and followed the teller through the winding hallways of Gringotts. Skull was behind him looking around, and yammering nonsense unable to shut up because of his unending energy. “We would need proof of who you are, that is done with a blood inheritance test, and those letters,” stated Armorshatterer, as he entered the office after the teller left. 

Armorshatterer handed him an athame, set a goblet on the desk, and poured a vivid green potion in. “I need three drops of blood,” stated the goblin.

Xanxus did as was asked and added three drops of blood. They waited until it changed to pink and poured it over the parchment that had been laid on the desk. 

Alexander Sirius Potter-Zabini  
AKA; Xanxus Di Vongola  
Father; James Charlus Potter  
Mother; Melina Zabini

Aunt; Bella Zabini  
Cousin; Blaise Zabini  
Half-brother; Hadrian “Harry” James Potter

Age; 24  
Height 6ft 3in or 193cm  
Weight; 198lbs or 90kgs

“Well that is interesting. Though this means you can take over everything Mr. Potter has received and even are expected to do so,” snickered Armorshatterer.

“Is there a way to get my half-brother here safely? We do know where he is located during the summer,” asked Xanxus, as he leaned back in the chair he sat in.

“We could if he is still there. However, if Mr. Dumbledore catches wind of this he will stop it unless you take up the Potter Lordship, if he does not provide your half-brother he would be charged with kidnapping and line theft, and anything else we can get to stick to him, of which there is a lot that we have evidence to,” explained Armorshatterer, as he looked over Blood Inheritance Test.

“If he takes it up that would give him several votes in the Wizengamot, right?” asked Skull.

“That is correct, and once we give your half-brother an inheritance test there will be more,” answered Armorshatterer.

“Let's get the Lordship confirmed and in place then I want an Order issued to Dumbledore that if he doesnt give me my half-brother I will execute him myself,” growled Xanxus.

Armorshatterer snickered as he left to get the Potter Lordship ring, and was outright cackling when he returned. With the ring box he carried several folders and a thick book. “This is the Potter Lordship ring, all the folders contain financial, property and familial information, Once you put on the Potter ring any properties under the fidelius charm will become known to you, likewise any properties in use will be closed to any and all but yourself and young Mr. Potter. It will also provide information on any familial magics that you will be responsible for teaching your half-brother,” explained the goblin.

Xanxus nodded and slid the ornate gold ring with a ruby on his right first finger, it resized instantly. Armorshatterer explained a few more things before sending the pair on their way. Once back in the lobby a teller flagged them down, an almost evil grin on his face. Skull sensing mischief practically skipped up to the smirking goblin. “As I understand it, you have just become Lord Potter, so if you want to scare an old man into realising he is on the ropes, I suggest you make sure that old man in the lime green robes sees the Lordship ring on your finger as you leave. I will agree to share the memory with you, if you share the one of when you are introduced to the Wizengamot,” bargained the teller.

Xanxus snorted and agreed, before walking toward the exit, making conversation with Skull about the property folder for the family, pointing to various things with the finger the golden ring sat on. While he didnt see the old man's reaction as he walked out the door, he was more than willing to trade the memories when Skull said that said old man was Dumbledore, the one who hid his half-brother away. The trip back to the hotel was filled with Skull snickering over the mischief and trouble they could cause of one Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn goes to the Dursleys and forcibly removed Harry from their care

Harry Potter glared petulantly at the door to his cupboard, his relatives had not only tossed his trunk in here but himself as well. It was even more cramped, and after the beating he got when he got here in more pain. He didn't understand why Headmaster Dumbledore had the right to say where he lived, or anything thereof. As it was, this place had never been home, just a prison. He could hear his Aunt speaking with someone who had arrived just after noon, he had been looking for Vernon. Dudley had been sent off to Piers to play for the rest of the day and was staying over. Which left him alone with this stranger, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, it was never a good combo. Nevermind the suspicious magic that kept nudging his and practically rubbing against his own. It was strange, though soothing, which made it more suspicious. If he could make his own magic growl at the strangers he would but he didn't think it would do any good. It was persistent.

He wasn't let out to cook dinner, which meant his Aunt cooked, the stranger would have heartburn he was almost certain, and his Uncle would complain to his Aunt and anyone else who would listen. He had gotten several letters from him, saying how he couldn't wait for the freak to come home so he could cook once again, and clean. It seems his Aunt couldn't keep up like he could, but oh well. He wondered why his Aunts prized flowerbeds looked like some poor farmers fields. It didn't matter, really. He wouldn't be here much longer, but then again nor would the Dursley’s. He almost wondered what the ancient headmaster would say when he found the horse walrus and piggly wiggly dead. He had to pinch himself so he did not start laughing, it wouldn't do to alert his Aunt, now would it? He heard the front door slam open and the crash shut. That would be his elephantine Uncle. Harry almost snickered again at the thought of finding a knife big enough to slice through the fat. The strange energy brushed heavily against him again, whatever it was was quite insistent about him calming down. He was big though. When dinner was done, the trio relocated to the living room, where he had an easier time hearing them. The stranger's voice was fluid and deep, he spoke almost like a nobleman would. There was a slight roughness to it as well, it was very appealing. Being on the cusp of puberty but with the way his physical self was there wasn't any way he could answer that call. He could hear his Uncle laugh at something the stranger had said, while his Aunt bustled about serving what he could only guess was Vernon's favorite bourbon. “How about we get to why I am really here?” was purred in that voice Harry was quickly becoming an addict to.

“I thought we were already talking about Grunnings,” snickered Vernon.

“A mere ploy to get in the door and wait on you. It seems to have worked out better than I originally had hoped. You see a certain someone's godfather contacted his family's branch family, begging for help. Myself and two others were sent to the family heads place. I also happen to know the godson is here in your care currently. Since I didn't see him when I excused myself to the bathroom a little while ago, I can only assume he is in the boot cupboard or the basement. Neither of which are good for you,” was stated.

Harry’s opinion of said stranger was rising, and if he could handle Vernon and Petunia he might just kiss the man. “There isn't anyone else here,” simpered Aunt Petunia, causing Harry to silently snarl. 

I am right bloody here,woman! You put me in this damned cupboard and you know it! He raged inside his head. “Really? Would you care for me to prove you wrong?” asked the stranger.

Vernon laughed and dared him to. A shot was heard before the stranger said, “If you move from where you're at I will hunt you down and violently end your existence, along with your sister Marge and your son Dudley, do I make myself clear?” he asked.

Husband and wife squeaked, then footsteps could be heard leaving the living room and coming up the hallway to the boot cupboard. The man that opened the cupboard door was tall, dark and dangerous, dressed in a very well appointed three piece suit. The jacket had been opened to show the gun holster on his shoulders. His button up shirt was sunny yellow, while the black fedora on his head had a chameleon and an orange band on it. “Coming out of there, anger issues?” he chuckled.

“What will happen if I do?” he asked quietly so his Aunt and Uncle couldn't hear.

“I will be removing you from here today, though I am removing you even if you don't come out of there. Then I will be having someone keep an especially close eye on your relatives for a friend of mine,” he answered.

For some odd reason Harry knew this man wasn't lying and decided to come out of the cupboard. When they both stood up Harry was able to see just how much taller then himself was the stranger. “I'm Harry Potter, and you are?” he asked.

“Reborn,” was his answer, along with a kiss on his right hand. “Come along, lets give your relatives a heart attack,”

Reborn kept ahold of his hand, not that he was complaining. Even his Aunts shrieking about his freakishness infecting their guest did not distract from the almost happy buzz he got from the man's strange form of magic. “Severely underweight, malnourished, dehydrated, along with several diseases that should have been long since eradicated,” was Reborns retort. “If I was to take him to a Healer at St. Mungo’s you would be charged with child neglect, abuse, and endangerment,”

Harry didn't understand what was going on, but shrugged the feeling off, and buried himself in the seat with the gunman. Wedged up against the incredibly warm body as he was, he became lethargic. “Fatigue as well I see. I do believe I will not only be summoning a St. Mungo's Healer, but his family as well,” came the far away comment.

Within a few minutes of sitting there Harry was fast asleep. He didn't hear Reborn snarling at his relatives, or threatening them again. He didn't even wake when he was picked up and taken out of the house to a car. 

A couple of hours later he woke up to Hedwig hooting. He looked over at her, seeing her sitting on a basic side table that he knew his Aunt would never allow in the guest room. He sat up and looked around. BLand tan walls, decent but basic furniture. The bed he was in was clean, though the sheets were plain cotton, so was the comforter. He was in a hotel. He got up and went to the window, looking out over what he knew was the river Thames. A hotel on the river, London, while not expensive it wasn't a dive or a cheap motel. A smart move, and if he didn't use any magic it would take a lot of time before Dumbledore and his goons found him. Hopefully it would be awhile and he could get away. 

The man who had brought him here obviously knew what he was doing, he only hoped he could keep himself under control until he found out what was going on. He needed more information, especially on why he was visiting the Dursley’s he didnt think for one second that him being there was a coincidence. He didn't believe in them, he knew the Weasley’s were a part of what Dumbledore was doing or at least part of them. He wondered what the man in the black suit wanted from him, most people did. He could still feel the mans magic rubbing against his still. It was just as distracting as before, and just and bloody warm.


	4. Poll

Alright ladies and gents. Should I sick Hadrian himself, Xanxus, Reborn, Skull, or a certain set of red headed menaces on Snape? Cause he's getting it.


	5. Blood Inheritance of one Hadrian James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood Test, and Over protective Xanxus makes an appearance

“We are here to see ArmorShatterer,” rumbled from Xanxus.

“Very well, Lord Potter, if you would follow me,” stated the teller they walked up to.

Reborn was looking at everything he could without being suspicious. This was interesting even if they looked like they stepped out of the fourteenth century, probably acted like it too. He would almost pay to toss them in the middle of Tokyo. He could just imagine the screams. Harry followed them, waving to Griphook as they passed. The goblin turned to watch them go down the hallway in confusion. The teller led them back to the office they were in yesterday, opened the door, announced them, and left. “I see you brought Mr. Potter with you this time. We can get a full work up from his Test, perhaps we will nail the perpetrators finally,” said the goblin behind the desk, a cruel smirk across his face at the thought of battle.

Even if there wasn't blood to be spilled, he was looking forward to what this Test would reveal. It would certainly reveal that the Headmaster had overstepped his bounds. “Now then, we need seven drops of blood, Mr. Potter. This test is quite a bit more extensive,” stated ArmorShatterer, as he handed over the knife.

Green eyes looked at him warily, and wasn't that telling. Children should never have to fear adults, even goblins wouldn’t attack a child. A quick slice of his finger, then he held it over the goblet that held the testing potion. He swirled it around to make sure it mixed well before pouring it over a treated parchment.

Blood Inheritance Test of one Hadrian James Potter

Heir Potter  
Lord Black  
Lord Gryffindor  
Lord Perevel  
Right of Conquest

Lord Slytherin  
Lord Gaunt  
Lord Hufflepuff

Vaults  
See Folders

Properties  
See Folders

Family

Half-Brother = Alexander Sirius Potter-Zabini  
Status = Alive

Mother = Lily Potter nee Evans  
Status = Deceased

Father = James Charlus Potter  
Status = deceased

Godfather = Sirius Orion Black  
Status = Indisposed (unable to take guardianship, incarcerated illegally)

GrandMother = Euphemia Potter  
Status = Deceased

Grandfather = Fleamont Potter  
Status = Deceased

Maternal GrandMother = Rosalie Evans  
Status = deceased

Maternal Grandfather = Harrison Evans  
Status = Deceased

Maternal Aunt = Petunia Dursley  
Status = Alive

Maternal Uncle (through marriage) = Vernon Dursley  
Status = Alive

Maternal Cousin = Dudley Dursley  
Status = Alive 

Paternal Second Cousin = Draco Malfoy  
Status = Alive

Paternal First Cousin = Narcissa Malfoy  
Status = Alive

Paternal First Cousin = Bellatrix LeStrange  
Status = Alive ( Compromised)

Paternal First Cousin = Lucius Malfoy (through marriage)  
Status = Alive

Harry could not believe it. He had more family then what Dumbledore said he did. Even if it was the Malfoy’s, though it explained Elder and Younger actions up until now. Even he knew that the Malfoy family motto was ‘Family First’. He was family through Narcissa. He would have to find a way to apologize, properly. He wasn't going to enjoy that, but if it got him out of the Dursley’s he was all for it. “Well now, since your brother is a fully qualified wizard and your closest relation he can in fact remove you from wherever you were and gain custody of you effective immediately. I will also tell you to call an elf, since they should be bound to the family blood, they will be able to take you to any of the family houses, where I would imagine it would be more comfortable then the hotel you are currently at,” commented the goblin, a wicked grin across his face.

“So there won't be any backlash from removing him from an abusive family?” asked Reborn, watching the goblins face.

“Indeed not, furthermore if it can be proven they were abusive they will be Kissed by the Dementors, or worse handed over to the goblins, depending entirely upon the families wishes,” stated Armorshatterer.

“How would the goblins go about it?” asked Harry, speaking quietly not really wanting to draw attention to himself.

“We would give you a health scan, then take a few memories, and question you under Veritaserum. After that we will send our evidence to the Aurors, then we will arrest the muggles who did this,” grumbled the angry being. “ Magicals know better then to abuse a child, especially after Credence Barebone,”

“Who is that?” asked Harry.

“A child who became an obscurial. He destroyed parts of New York, after his Mother violently abused both him and his sister. He essentially died when he began to hate his magic, it turned inward on him,” explained the goblin. “This is why children are sacred, both fools involving them have angered the creature community,”

Skull was nodding along with what the goblin was explaining, a hand gently brushing against Harry’s. “I’m guessing with me wearing the Lordship ring I don't have to explain myself to anyone as to why I have Harry with me?” rumbled from Xanxus, making everyone turn their heads back to the man.

“Nope, even more so when he puts on the Heir ring. If anyone attempts it or succeeds you can have them charged,” said Armorshatterer, snickering in glee, he knew where this human's mind was going.

“Then we need the heir ring, and several thousand galleons, or a way to access our accounts without carrying that much around,” stated Xanxus. “Also if there are any vaults that are entirely money combine them into one vault, unless they are a Trust Vault for Harry. All of them,”

“You will need to take the Regent Chains for his other Houses so you can rule over them till such a time as he is ready to take over, it is being brought up as well as the other heir rings,” snickered the goblin, the fall out was going to be something to relish for centuries. “Also, we have sent a notice that the proxies for those Houses are no longer needed as there is a Lord, and any and all votes for those Houses are now frozen till otherwise. It also takes a big chunk out of the Light sided fools votes, soI would imagine he will be coming around soon, along with his lackeys, in hopes of convincing you to his side,”

“This is going to cause a rift between Hermione, Ron, and I,” sighed Harry, he wasn't looking forward to such a thing, again.

It was going to be just like second year all over again. “You might not be going back, and if you are it will be with someone at your side. Personally one of the two with us or both if I can get away with it,” said Xanxus. “ and if this causes a rift between you then they were never your friends. You also have a big say in the school, so we can assess them over the summer if you want,”

Harry relaxed a little, almost wanting to lean into the furnace known as Reborn. It was slightly cold in the office. A younger goblin came in holding several ring boxes and a larger box. Griphook came in with him, taking the ring boxes from him and heading over to Harry. “Hello Griphook,” said Harry quietly greeting the goblin.

“Hello, Mr. Potter. You need to put the Potter one on first, then Black, Gryffindor, followed by Slytherin, Gaunt, Hufflepuff, the finally Perevel,” replied the goblin, holding out each ring for the boy to put on, and directing him through the process of putting them on and dealing with Family Magics.

Armorshatterer finished affixing the other House signets to the Regent Chain from the Perevel Family, it was the most influential. Once done he presented to the sitting older brother. “You will need to wear this whenever you visit one of the Magical Districts, or even the various Ministries,” commented the youngest goblin.

Xanxus sighed in agitation, before shrugging the large piece of jewelry on. It barely sat the way it was supposed to, going for shoulder to shoulder. Another link or two and it would be better. Just as he was thinking that, the chain was added to, two more links to let it sit more comfortably. The six signets spanned his chest, large enough to be seen clearly from several feet away, no one would be able to mistake him. When Harry was finished with his rings, they were handed several vault keys, and bid their goodbyes. “Lets go get you some good clothes, no more rags,” grumped Reborn.

Harry huffed and followed the group out of the office and into the lobby. He could already see Snape and Dumbledore, this wasn't going to be good. Xanxus and Reborn would both go for the kill even on goblin land, Skull was a wild card. “Ah, Harry, my boy. We need to get you back to your relatives, I’ve cleared it all up with them,” called the Headmaster, loudly.

“Which relatives, headmaster? My Aunt and Uncle or my Half Brother?” asked Harry, blatantly looking at Xanxus beside him.

Dumbledore blanched upon seeing the red eyes male. He was large. While they were the same height, the man before him clearly had the physical power to cause a lot of damage. Worse he looked just like a Potter, if it wasn't for the red eyes he would swear he was looking at an older healthier Harry. Snape behind him sounded like hwas choking on his own spit. He mentall shook himself and prepared for an argument. “Harry surely he could not be your half brother, I would’ve known if you had one,” he said with derision.

“Are you sure about that?” snarked Reborn. “Or are you insulting the goblins' abilities in their territory no less? Your either very stupid or you have a big pair,”

Most of the goblins in the lobby started snickering, Harry pinched himself hard, and hid behind one of the teller podiums. Both Dumbledore and Snape sported what could only be described as “McGonagall Caught The Twins”. “Now I didn't say that, but surely there isn't any way Mr. Potter could have a half brother,” he stated, hoping to salvage this situation.

“I am afraid that I am his half brother,” stated Xanxus and handed over Harry’s blood test to show it.

Albus looked at the first entry and internally sighed, this was not going to end well. “You, Mr. Dumbledore is to have no other contact then that of his Headmaster, that that is probationary until I see your school is the best. Otherwise I am transferring him or getting him home schooled. Another thing, you and your teachers will be present during the summer for an assessment, done by Hadrian and I, if I find one thing missing, it is coming out of your hide. This includes all accounts, items, books and or otherwise,” stated Xanxus, as he took the test back.

Truthfully he enjoyed the old man's shock, and Beaky’s, but he needed to get Hadrian some good clothing, and a few other things. What he had on now was second hand if good. This was going to be a nightmare, maybe he should leave him in Reborns care for this part. It was tempting but he wasn't willing to be parted at this given moment, not with Beaky, and the Old Goat wandering around. Not that he didn't doubt both ex- arcobaleno couldn't or wouldn't kill either man, but that was entirely beside the point


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Forgive me Ladies and Gentlemen. I have been unable to update for some time since my pc crashed {it is truly and utterly dead} and I have moved, so I burrowed a friends laptop to post this message.


End file.
